Yogscast
"These people are your gods. Worship them in the name of Lewis, Simon and the holy Jaffa!" ' __TOC__ The ''Yogscast are universally recognized as one of the most intellectually tantalizing, visually sumptuous, orgastically exciting, and gut bustlingly funny random iterations of total and utter nonsense that has ever spawned into the ever expanding entertainment mind control hegemony. It also tastes delicious, and 9 out of 10 YouTube viewers give it a '''double thumbs up, the others died because of an epicness overload but still rose and gave them one thumbs up (the other thumb fell off). The Yogscast is given just the right bit of comfortably local yet somewhat exotic spice, as the members all hail from England, Around the Reading Area The talented cast is comprised by mainly Simon Lane and Lewis Brindley, And are sometimes joined by Hannah Rutherford. Sips and Yohi have appeared in videos and podcasts, but are not considered official members of the Yogscast. Apart from their stellar commentary, occasionally spectacular gameplay (which tends to quickly spiral to either ends of the spectrum), and incredibly amazing singing talents (Especially seen in Simon, from the Minecraft series), the Yogscast also perform many of the production duties associated with their videos, podcasts, and internet content. Origin of the name 'Yogscast' YOGS originally meant Ye Olde Goone Squad back in 2008-2009 as a W.O.W guild they use to be in, which was lead by Mearis. After realising Mearis' methods of guild management were far from acceptable,so they decided to leave the guild. Hearing of their devious disrupting of his guild, Mearis then banned any mention of the Yogscast. Your seriously still reading this?! The Yogscast is supported by many of their friends who participate in various roles in quite a few of their videos, sometimes behind the scenes, and sometimes as a part of the production. Needless to say, the Yogscast wouldn’t be what it is today without their help and support. The Yogscast have been 'casting' now for just over three years, and since they haven't killed one another yet, there's a good chance they will continue to flood the internet with their particular brand of raving, lunatic hilarity balanced by the occasionally insightful game review, at least until one of them is forced to get a real job. They produce intermittent, irreverent, and often dazzlingly unfocused (but somehow startlingly poignant) podcasts, with no set schedule. They would like to be a bit more reliable, but so far Simon has resisted all attempts to be set on a regular schedule. The Yogscast produce a veritable plethora of video content, released on YouTube via the Bluexephos Channel, which is focused somewhat like a lazer strapped onto the back of a Minecraft chicken (simultaneously sharp yet breathtakingly chaotic) - on the ever expanding world of computer gaming. They are proud indeed to contribute to an industry that is slowly but deliberately degenerating the intellectual capacity of youth throughout the world! Some of their fans have chosen to deify the Yogscast, but its unclear yet as to whether together they comprise a triune deity, in which each are expressions of part of the whole, or are in fact singular manifestations of distinct universal archetypes. Some have gone so far as to proclaim "These people are your gods. Worship them.In the name of Lewis, Simon and the holy Jaffa!" Gallery 640px-Lewis2_gamescom2011.jpg Yogscast.JPG 640px-Lewis_gamescom2011.jpg 640px-Lewis_simon2_gamescom2011.jpg 640px-Lewis_simon_gamescom2011.jpg 640px-Simonlane2_gamescom2011.jpg 640px-Simonlane_gamescom2011.jpg Help us by expanding this article This article is a stub, and needs expanding. Please help us by adding information about the topic Yogscast. ''Information which would be significant to add would be: *The founding of ''Yogventures. *Personalities. *More images to the gallery. *More information regarding the topic Yogscast.